This invention relates to a method of taking out and storing energy for use in electric power storage using a superconductor and more particularly to an energy taking out and storing method suitable for controlling energy in a large current storage ring.
Conventionally, a method for removing energy stored in a superconductive coil has been discussed in "Introduction to Superconductive Energy" by Masayoshi Masuda et al, Ohm-sha, Edit. 1, Vol. 1, page 186.
The above conventional technique does not however take into consideration the connection of a circuit to the superconductive coil. The circuit connection is accompanied by a change in current which causes discharge of magnetic field energy stored in the superconductive coil. The thyristor is possibly deteriorated by a surge current and in the extreme, broken down. Further, it is difficult to remove portions of the stored energy in small amounts as necessary. Discharge of a large amount of energy is dangerous as well as difficult to use.
The conventional technique also fails to take it into account the need to stably store energy in the superconductive coil.